Dissapeared
by Im-that-one-chick
Summary: Extras universe- Kymmi Midani is a regular 15 year old girl getting ready for her pretty surgery when she discovers her best friend has dissapeared
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you have seen from the Uglies series. I am just borrowing it. Thank you Scott Westerfeld!

AN- This is a work in progress. Hopefully it will become a real story. Work with me people!

Kymmi threw her bag on to her bed. It really was not her fault the sprinklers went off, again. Frustrated at her punishment of "volunteer" work in crumblies land, she sat down on her bed, flipped on her hovercam and started rambling about how unfair everyone was being.

After she was satisfied to see her views go up a couple hundred, Kymmi sat down and for once actually had the urge to do her homework, probably to avoid getting deeper in to trouble with her teachers again for having extremely late assignments. As she was finishing up the last of her ancient history essay, this week was religion, she tapped in to her inbox to see a new message from her friend Lynn blinking happily in the corner of her eye screen. If she only knew that it was the last time anyone would ever hear from Lynn again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you have seen from the Uglies series. I am just borrowing it. Thank you Scott Westerfeld!

AN- Here is the real introductions to a few of the characters. This will be updated with each chapter to keep people updated.

Kymmi Midani-

Age:15

Country of Origin:Japan

Hair:Naturally brown, currently bright orange

Eyes:Naturally brown, currently turquoise

On to the story!

Kymmi happily opened the message and was shocked to see what it read:

K- This is L. Please send help. I don't know what to do. Please help!

She sat mystified for a moment before she freaked out and called the police.

Kymmi rushed downstairs and out of Gohan dorms and sprinted across the dorm circle to Korin dorms where a crowd was circling the ambulance that had quickly showed up, and of course they were recording on their cams. Kymmi quickly pushed past everyone to where the tall investigator was jotting down notes as the paramedics took the body of the beautiful Lynn Horisho into the ambulance.

She had no idea what to do with herself. A few friends came up to her and asked what was wrong, but she was already a puddle of tears on the sidewalk. She heard a flurry of "what's going on?" and "What happened?" but no one could feel what Kymmi was feeling at the moment. It felt like a piece of her chest was ripped out someone took a vacubot and told it to suck all the air out of her chest. Her best guy friend, Blast, came up and picked her up and took her inside to cry it out and help comfort her.

The rest of the day was a blur of ignored pings, visits from nurses, and sleeping pills. She woke up in a frenzy the next day in the hospital with a nurse silently snoozing in the corner, only to have an alarm wake the nurse up when she sat up.

"Oh good. You finally woke up. We were waiting to talk to you until we were sure you were fully rested."

The drowsy nurse then pulled out a tabcomp(1) like Kymmi would expect out of the middle aged nurse. Some people just refused to give up the classics. Nurse Yoshi(2) started dialing into the small computer and started talking to what she guessed was the doctor.

"Doctor Mochizuki will be in in a few hours. We want to keep you on brief psychological evaluation for the day as well. We all sympathize for the loss of your friend and hope you can move on quickly from the situation."

Kymmi listened to the apology for a minute before she realized what the nurse actually said an furiously started yelling at the obviously incompetent woman.

"Wait, move on? My best friend was just killed and I am expected to just move on? I have known her for my entire life. She has been my friend since we could both walk. I am not easily moving on from this."

The nurse calmed Kymmi down by telling her it was a standard phrase they all used and gave her a nice pretty syringe of a sedative before typing into her computer

"She is on to us"

1-Tabcomp- a tablet computer

2-Yoshi- It is an actual name. Just trust me.

AN- What do you think so far? I am starting to really like it. I think it is getting better with time. R/R!


End file.
